yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CrystaltheCool/Life in the Villa - Day 1
(NOTE: I don't care if this has nothing to do with the wiki or YanSim. There is nobody in chat at the moment, so I can't document my stay at the villa in Mirai DX in any format other than this. Really, there's no harm in making a blog post about this, so fuck you.) Today, at roughly 9:15 AM, on July 19th, 2016, Miku used the Mirai Points that she initially put in her savings account to buy a ticket to the Villa. Now, this is great, since I didn't have to spend anything on it. Thank you Miku. This blog post is documenting the stay at the Villa. It'll be updated as time passes throughout the day. Day The things that happen during the day. 9 AM Miku and I arrived at the Villa, and I got two stamps for it (one for moving there, and another for trying out all the rooms). I decked out the place for Miku and put her in the swimsuit. The first thing she did was check the fortune from the fortune box. The fortune was golden. Anyway, she then proceeded to paint a portrait of herself. Then she went water-skiing, and I got a stamp for it. She relaxed for a bit, occasionally watered the leeks, and painted a badass painting of Len and Kaito. But then she repainted her self-portrait, so I sadly, can't provide a link to the badassery. 10 AM Miku relaxed, and took a bath. After more relaxing, she painted a cute picture of Rin and Len teasing each other. She then looked out at the balcony. She then repainted the badass picture of Len and Kaito. She then proceeded to relax some more, and did small activities such as watching the aquarium.. 11 AM Nothing of note occured. 12 PM Nothing of note occurred. By now, I had to put the 3DS on the charger upstairs. Since I'm stuck downstairs, nothing can be seen upstairs. 1 PM I do not have access to my 3DS at this time. 2 PM I obtained the 3DS, since my laptop is low on battery so I had to go upstairs to charge it. Miku is relaxing. I also fed her lunch (steak) and played a round of Mikuversi. 3 PM Miku is relaxing; nothing of note. 4 PM Miku and I were asleep. 5 PM Miku and I were asleep. 6 PM Miku and I were asleep. Night The things that happen during what the game considers "night", up to 11 PM, because it would be "tomorrow" at 12 AM, but still night. In-game, nighttime starts at 7 PM and ends at 5 AM. Not sure why 5 AM specifically, but there ya go. 7 PM Miku and I were asleep. 8 PM Miku and I woke up, Miku is relaxing. 9 PM Nothing of note occurred. 10 PM The leeks I planted earlier today have fully grown. 11 PM Nothing of note happened. Category:Blog posts